


[Cover] Still, With Hearts Beating

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Somehow I love the idea of dark places and silhouettes...Not that... That meant anything. *smirk*





	[Cover] Still, With Hearts Beating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Still, With Hearts Beating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912053) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



[](https://imgur.com/OmiQ7E8)


End file.
